The White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy
by Spacewalker-Senpai
Summary: Vali was adopted by Azazel by Rezveim as his dying request, can that single change bring major changes. And what happens when he falls in love with his rival The Red Dragon Empress! (Warning: Severe plot changes, OOC Vali)


**Hi people** **this is Spacewalker~Senpai signing back in and I am here with a new story. Well I am not leaving DxD Chronicles, both the stories would be updated regularly so there is no need to fret upon.**

 **Well as my trademark the fanfiction is also quite different from the cannon. The Main Character of the Story will be Vali. Yup! I gave it a long thought and I came up with a great idea to put Vali as the protagonist of the story. {WARNING: VALI IS BIT OOC}**

 **Well then without delay let's start with the first chapter of The White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy.**

 _ **ARC I : CHAPTER I**_

 _ **The Strongest Dragon of Supremacy !**_

"Talking" :Characters speech

'Thinking' :Characters thinking

 **(Divide)** : Albion speaking

(Divide) : Albion talking mentally

 **{Boost}** : Ddraig speaking

(Boost) : Ddraig talking mentally

 **[Absorb]** : Vitra talking

[Absorb] : Vitra speaking mentally

 ***Location/Timeskip***

 ***Grigori, Unknown Place***

A tall black haired man was sitting in front of his desk tinkering a strange looking black gauntlet with a screwdriver. He had few golden bangs and a goatee. He was wearing a loose shirt and a pyjama. He was immensely drowned in his work that he didn't notice a person entered the room.

"Dad, hey Dad!" spoke a teenage girl. She had raven black hair to her waist. She had light brown eyes and a beautiful face. She was wearing a White T-Shirt that had a dabbing panda on it, black jeans and white sneakers.

"Dad are you even listening to me?" the girl let out a slight growl at the man's lack of attention. "Ugh! Screw you Old Man!, Dad look Gabriel is flashing her boobs!" the girl spoke causing the man to immediately look up.

"Gabriel, Boobs!, what the hell, oh it's you I'm sorry Selena, I was quite busy working on the artificial Vitra sacred gear for you!" the man spoke as he let out a yawn. He had dark circles under his eyes indicating that he hadn't had sleep for a couple of days.

"Dad you really need to sleep, it looks like you'll fall any minute, what the hell have you been doing?, Isn't that the other three Vitra sacred gears?" Selena fired questions at her father as he let out a sigh.

"Well yes my daughter these are Absorbtion Line, Delete Field and Flame Prison, the rest of the three other Vitra sacred gears!, and as for what I am doing well since you know about our two little dragons I want someone to keep them in check, and who is better than my daughter?" the man chuckled.

"Well that's fine Dad, so when will be the fusion done, I would love to test the fusion of the four sacred gears!, Well I think I might unlock the Balance Breaker!" Selena spoke with stars in her eyes as the man smiled at his daughter.

There was a knock at the door. Selena looked at her father before she walked to the door opening it. A tall man in his early thirties walked inside the room. "I see you're still busy with sacred gears, huh Azazel!" the man smirked.

"Well why did the ever stoic Baqariel visit me huh?" Azazel chuckled as he put the screwdriver away.

"My family is shifting into Grigori Quarters, Azazel!" replied Baqariel as Selena had a smile on her face.

"Hey Uncle Baqariel, where is Akeno?" asked Selena as she wanted to quickly meet her childhood friend.

"Ah she was with Iris and Vali a couple of minutes ago." Baqariel answered as Selena nodded before she a slight bow before she dashed towards the training facility inside the Grigori HQ.

"So any news on the dormant powers inside Akeno?" Azazel asked as the playful expression on his face warped into a serious one.

"Well me and Shuri have been keeping an eye on her from quite a long time and it won't be long before she starts to freely use holy lightning and Demonic Lightning at her will!" informed Baqariel.

"Hmm, it's great that you both have been training her in using her powers, that is surely a positive fact for us!" Azazel spoke as he let out another yawn causing Baqariel to sigh at his leaders tendencies that were related with the sacred gears.

"Very well then Azazel I'll take my leave them, I have to help Shuri arrange the house. I'll see you and Shehemzai later at the bar!" spoke Baqariel as he left the room.

Azazel let out a soft smile as he picked up a photo frame from the top of his desk. It had the photo of a young Selena, him and a beautiful raven haired woman. 'I really wish you were still with us Alexandra!' sighed Azazel as a loose tear fell from his eyes.

 **# SCENE BREAK #**

 ***Grigori, Training Grounds***

A silver haired boy was sparring against his opponent, he was wearing a V neck white shirt, grey jeans and black shoes. He had silver dragon wings coming out of his back.

His opponent was a brown haired girl, she was nearly as tall as the boy's chest level. Her hair fell to her waist but was tied in a bun for the spar. She was wearing a sports bra and a half sports pant to her mid thigh. She was wearing a pair of grey sneakers and she had a red gauntlet on he left arm that had spikes protruding from it and was up to her elbow.

Both were engaged in hand to hand combat, the boy went for a quick jab but the girl quickly caught his arm shocking the boy before she went for a kick to his midsection but the boy blocked with a elbow strike to her leg. The girl didn't stop the barrage of attacks as she quickly followed up with a uppercut that send that boy back.

The boy spit out blood from the hit as he wiped the blood of his lips. "That was a nice shot Iris, but you got lucky nothing else!" the boy roared as he charged again towards the girl. He went for a hook but it was blocked before he responded with a roundhouse kick, Iris quickly brought her elbow up defending herself.

"Your defense has improved a lot Iris, you surely are giving me a run but let me tell you something we are just getting started Iris!" the boy roared as he caught her arm efore he flipped over her slamming her into the ground as he quickly wrapped his legs around the trapped arm in a crossarm bar hold.

Iris tried to struggle to get out but the boy had a tight hold on her arm. 'I need to use brute strength to get out of it!' Iris thought to herself before she used all of her strength to pull the entire weight of the boy along with her arm shocking him before she slammed him heads first into the ground.

"Now Vali, release my arm!" Iris shouted as she picked up the boy above her shoulders ready to slam him into the ground but Vali quickly rolled her causing the two to fall down as the two tumbled into the ground as Vali was on top of Iris.

'Hey this is quite squishy' thought Vali as he continued to squeeze the squishy thing. He looked down at Iris who had an heavy blush on her face. Vali looked down to see he was gropinng at her breasts. He smirked as he gave them another squeeze causing Iris to let out a moan.

"I didn't know you also had a masochist side to you huh, Iris-chan!" Vali smirked as he stood up leaving a heavily blushing Iris on the ground. Iris stood up before she slammed her fist right into Vali's face.

"Idiot you can't randomly say something like that!" spoke Iris as she still had a bush on her face. Vali stood up as he grabbed Iris shocking her to the core. He leaned forward towards her face as he brushed her cheeks with his hand.

Iris shivered at the touch as Vali moved to her eyes before he huskily whispered, "Why shouldn't I Iris, after all you are mine!" He had a sly smirk on his face as he grabbed her back pulling her closer to his chest as he looked at her blushing face.

Iris closed her eyes as she allowed Vali to take control. Vali loved when Iris gave him entire control over her, she was his submissive mate and he loved her. Vali brought their faces forward as he smashed his lips with her! He quickly bit her lower lips causing her to moan.

Vali immediately took advantage as he shoved his tongue inside her mouth dominating her, Iris tried to fight back but Vali had entire control over her. He squeezed her butt causing her to moan into his mouth as Vali ravaged her mouth.

The two broke the kiss as a strand of saliva connected their lips. Iris blushed heavily as she tried to maintain herself. Vali smiled as he walked past Iris giving her a spank on the butt. He loved doing that!, "I'll see you later my Queen!" chuckled Vali as he left the room.

"My My Imouto-chan I didn't know that Vali-kun had such an impact on you!" came a teasing voice as a raven haired beauty walked towards her. She had long hair that fell to her waist tied in a single ponytail. She had purple eyes and had a mischievous smile on her face. She was nearly as tall as Vali.

"Akeno-nee-chan!" exclaimed Iris as she rushed towards the raven haired girl and tightly holding her in an embrace.

"Whoa Imouto-chan, it looks like you really missed me huh!" chuckled Akeno as she patted Iris on her head causing Iris to let out a purr in delight.

"So Akeno-nee-chan, how are you here I thought you guys had shifted to Kuoh town in Japan!" spoke Iris as she continued to nuzzle herself against Akeno's bossom as Akeno continued to gently pet her.

"Well Imouto-chan, Dad decide that we are shifting to Grigori for my further training so that Penelume-sensei can keep an eye on me." spoke Akeno as she released Iris causing her to pout in disapproval.

Akeno treated Iris as a younger sister, hell nearly every teen in Grigori treated her as one. She was the youngest in them at the age of fifteen while the others were seventeen or eighteen.

Iris was the epitome of cuteness, she was a wolf youkai half breed that had been left by her parents at birth, Vali had found her when he was eight and was finding Azazel who had disappeared when they were visiting the human world.

He quickly grew a liking to the girl and brought here along with him to Grigori. The biggest shock came to him five years later when Iris activated her sacred gear which was the polar opposite of Vali's sacred gear Divine Dividing, the Boosted Gear!

Vali vowed that he would never treat Iris as his rival and he would protect her till her last breath, hell when Vali got his Special Evil Pieces from Azazel as he struck a deal with one of the Yondai Maou, Ajuka Beezlebub he immediately gave Iris his Queen piece without any doubt.

Slowly the two started to grow feelings for each other despite being the hosts of the Two Heavenly Dragons. At his sixteenth birthday Vali had marked Iris as his mate!, shocking the entire Grigori as he nearly stayed around her at all times as a protective mate.

"So Imouto-chan when am I becoming a aunt huh?" Akeno asked with a teasing expression as Iris blushed hard, her face nearly getting a crimson shade same as of a certain Satan's hair colour.

"Geez Akeno-nee-chan we have been dating for just an year and a half it's two early for us!" Iris nervously spoke pushing her index fingers together as she had a blush on her face.

"My My isn't Imouto-chan thinking about some hot steamy thoughts with her mate!" spoke Akeno as she continued to tease her sister figure as steam came out or Iris's ear while her face turned red.

"I think that's enough Akeno, if you continue reading her she will definitely faint from embarrassment!" came Selena's voice as she walked over to the two girls with a smirk on her face.

"Mou why do you have to be such a spoil sport, Selena!" pouted Akeno as she greeted her childhood friend as the two hugged each other.

"I heard from Dad that you're all shifting up here at Grigori that's definitely a nice news, I guess we can spend more time training together!" Selena spoke with a smile as Akeno nodded.

"Umm can I go back to my room?" Iris asked causing Akeno and Selena to look at her with a dumfounded expression on their faces.

"You don't have to ask us about that Iris-chan, go get fresh, we are going for shopping tonight!" smiled Selena as Iris had hearts in her eyes when she heard about shopping as she dumbly nodded before she raced back to her room.

"She's a total sucker when it comes to shopping, so how are she and Vali progressing along?" asked Akeno as she tilted her head slightly.

"Well why don't I tell you everything as we walk to your new house!" smiled Selena as Akeno gave a slight nod. "Sounds good to me!"

 **#SCENE BREAK#**

 ***Human World, Kyoto Shopping District***

Akeno, Selena and Iris were currently inside a clothing store trying to get themselves few clothes of their liking. "Hey Selena, how's this one?" Akeno asked as she picked up a beautiful white one piece dress. It had cuts on its shoulders and would probably reach upto Akeno's knees.

It had a silver vine pattern on both it's sides that moved from the shoulders to mid thigh. "Hey that's beautiful Akeno, you really have a nice eye!" praised Selena as Iris nodded in agreement.

"So Imouto-chan did you find something for yourself?" asked Akeno as she neatly folded the dress and added it to their trolley.

"Umm please don't laugh Akeno-nee-chan!" Iris nervously spoke as she pulled out a pink and navy blue dress from behind her back. The dress was quite beautiful, the upper half from the neck to the mid stomach was navy blue while the following part to the mid thigh was dark pink.

"That will surely gain Vali's attention Imouto-chan, it's quite nice!" smiled Akeno as she didn't waste the chance to tease her sister figure. Iris quickly had a blush on her cheeks on the mention of her mate.

"Stop teasing the poor girl Akeno, you know what will happen if you continue doing that she'll be a red as tomato in a couple of minutes!" Selena let out a mild laugh as Iris huffed in annoyance due to the constant teasing.

'Too Cute!' was the only thought in both Akeno and Selena's mind when the saw her expression.

The three walked to the counter as the put down the items they purchased. Akeno had bought the white dress along with a couple of lingerie as breasts had grown again!, Selena had bought herself a new jacket and a deodorant.

Meanwhile Iris had bought a load of things, she had taken the pink and blue dress, a cute night wear with chibi wolves printed on it and couple of sports bras. Other than that she had bought a new shirt for Vali and few candies chocolates for herself.

The woman at the counter smiled as she scanned the items one by one and packed them into separate bags as Selena had requested. "Well that will be a total of ¥14000!" the woman spoke as the three girls nodded.

Selena pulled out a black credit card from her wallet as she handed it to the woman who smiled at her before she swiped the card at her machine and punched few numbers. "Ah you're pin please young lady!" the woman smiled turning the machine towards Selena.

Selena dialed her pin in as the woman smiled and returned the card to Selena as she stapled the bills to the carry bags and handed them to the girls. "Thank you for visiting please visit again young lady!" the woman smiled as the three nodded as the left he store.

 **#SCENE BREAK#**

 ***Grigori, The Fallen Bar***

"Hmm, that's an odd request from Serefall but I think we should send our team at the young devil meet, it's time for the entire three factions to know that the heir of Lucifer is back!" spoke Shehemzai as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"That would surely be interesting, revealing multiple of our trump cards to the world at a place like the young devils meet is surely going to gather a lot of attention for us!" spoke Gardiel as he chugged down his beer before getting a refil.

"Well Vali doesn't have a full set, and with his dual rook and both his mutation knights out on a mission, we have a lot of thinking to do, he still has three paws and a bishop piece left!" Baqariel spoke as he was checking out the menu to order something to eat.

"Whatever, you know what gather Team Vali, they have a new mission!" smirked Azazel as he stood up and went to flirt with the beautiful bartender!

"He never learns, does he?" chuckled Gardiel.

Shehemzai nodded before he spoke, "Never!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Well I hope you guys like the new story, this is placed in the actual canon timeline so I guess people can actually relate to it.**

 **And then finally, they released DxD Hero!, though it's quite colorful and Rias looks funny, super excited for this season.**

 **Please keep reading my stories, keep supporting and don't forget to Review. If you haven't read my other fic The DxD Chronicles, please check it out.**

 **Spacewalker~Senpai signing out JaNe!**


End file.
